Nothing to Lose
by Moerman12
Summary: What happens when Kim Possible decides to drop her old life, and starts a new one as a soldier?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, nor any other franchise for that matter. I got inspired playing Army of two and I decided to mix the two of them a little together. Rated M for Violence, Language and perhaps some other things.  
I'm new to writing, and this is my first fanfic I've ever done so bare with me. I'm not English so sorry for any mistakes in the writing. (It could be a little OCC tough.3)

_**Nothing to lose**_**  
**

On the outskirts of a ruined city between burning buildings, roads covered in craters and burning wreckage's of old cars, a soldier was supporting a certain redhead as they walked on trough the burning night.

"Shit, I can't believe how fucked up things are..." The soldier said to the unconscious redhead. He sighed and took off his helmet. Mid-long Red-brown hair appeared. "Come on princess...don't you die on me, I can't do this alone."

As they walked on, sounds of gunfire and explosions were heard behind them. With every bang, a shiver went trough the man's spine.

"I need some rest... if I don't want to die from exhaustion." The man said to himself while he was carrying the girl inside a building with a large gaping hole in it. Looking around in the dark building he saw a couch."Here we go Kim." The soldier laid her down on it and looked at the poorly cleaned wound on her shoulder. He cursed himself for letting this happen. "I should have been there..., this is my own fucking fault..."

He stood up and decided it would be better to leave her alone for now, knowing he already used his first aid kit on her, there was little he could do at the moment. "Hang on there girl, I know you can do it." He whispered. As he sat down on a chair, he looked trough the gaping hole in the wall. "We should never have come here..."

Eight months earlier...

Kim Possible was jogging down the road in her hometown Middleton, while along the way she suddenly encountered Ron Stoppable, her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Kim, sup?" The young blond man said smiling as she passed without even looking or greeting back. "Kim? KIM! Watch out for that ca-" Ron shouted in horror as she crossed the street without looking.

"Huh?" The redhead waked up from her deep train of thought and was just in time to evade the incoming car. "Phew, that was close! Oh, hey Ron."

Ron ran towards her in concern and retorted. "Are you okay? That was way too close." He inspected her to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Where were you? Mars?"

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just...I've been thinking over some serious issues, I don't know what to do now that I dropped out of college..." She sighed, staring at the ground whilst kicking up some dirt.

Ron sighed and immediately understood where this was going. "Let's go eat something, it's easier to talk with a Nacho in front of you" He laughed.  
They went to Bueno Nacho and took a seat behind the window. Ron looked at her, and broke the long lasting silence. "What's on your mind Kim? I've never seen you so confused before."

The redhead looked up from her food and forced a sad smile. "Global Justice hasn't given me a mission in months, and with Shego and Drakken out of the picture I don't think i'm of much use to them anymore." She sighed and looked trough the window. "After all I've done for them, to be discarded like an empty battery...It's just not fair..."

Ron knew how she was feeling, after all those years of fighting bad guys, it was hard to settle down to a peaceful life.

"I know Kim, but you never know what will happen," Ron said in a cheerful tone. "you know Shego and Drakken aren't made to be heroes. I won't be surprised if we hear of some evil plan soon."

Kim smiled slightly, but deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Perhaps, but I highly doubt it." Again, she stared trough the window and noticed a strange blue Humvee driving down the road. She looked at the logo on the door of the car. "SSC...humpf, it's the third time I've been seeing that car in the last few days."

Ron looked outside too, but he was only able to see a glimpse of the car before it disappeared behind a corner. Turning his head back at her he asked "You think something is up?"

"Nah, It's just my imagination that's running wild I guess." Kim ate the last of her Nacho and stood up. "Thanks for the food Ron, I'm going to walk home now." The redhead waved at him and smiled. "See you later!" She said while walking trough the door and leaving the man alone.

As she walked home, she could see the same blue Humvee standing on their driveway. "That's strange, what are they doing at my house?" She said to herself as she opened the front door. "Mom! I'm home!" Kim shouted.

She entered the living room and saw a man dressed in a blue military uniform sitting in the couch together with her mother. "Hey Kimmy, this is Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson this is my daughter Kimberly."

The two shaked hands and Kim sat down in front of them. "What's going on?"

Ann smiled and responded. "Mr. Anderson will explain everything now."

The officer smiled slightly and nodded. "I have been sent from SSC high command to offer you a place inside our new tactical strike team." Seeing Kim's confused face, he continued "SSC is short for the Security and Strategy Corporation. We are the largest private military company in the world, and we think you would be perfect for the job."

Kim still didn't understand half of it and asked. "What's a private military company?"

The officer took out some documents from his bookcase and placed it on the table. "In short, we are a military for hire. We do things goverments or other organisations cannot, at the moment we have some 1000 operatives in 13 different countries." He gave Kim the list of the different operations they had done.

Kim looked at the paper and commented "It's impressive, but what's my part in this?" She placed the document on the table in front of her waiting for a answer.

The man smiled and gave her another document. "We are planning to make a new special operations team, and we would want you to be a part of it." He pointed at the names on the document. "These are the five who will be your teammates if you choose to accept our offer." He took a sip of his drink and continued. "Two of them are former SAS, one comes from the USMC, another one from Spetsnaz and the teamleader has served two years in Delta Force."

Kim looked at her mother and then back at the officer. "Well, I was looking for a new challenge...But I can't decide this here and now, I hope I get some time to think about this?" The redhead was excited, but she was still cautious. She had just met him after all.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll be in town for the next three days. Here's my number" The officer took out a bussinescard from his pocket. "The name's Eddy, just call me if you made up your mind."  
After that he stood up, and greeted the two women. "Madam, Miss, If you'll excuse me, I still have another appointment. Thanks for the tea."

Ann guided the officer to the door and as he was walking to his car, he took out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey Jack? Yeah, she's totally up for it. I could see the sparkling in her eyes, prepare the contract. She'll be one of us in no time."

- End of part one -  
I really hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! Again, this is my first attempt at writing a decent fanfic. So all criticisms are welcome!


End file.
